Fullmetal Mania
by Super Villain-Squadron
Summary: Going back to the roots of Fullmetal Alchemist, my Fullmetal Alchemist fanfics rise like a phoenix from the ashes!
1. Prologue

A/N: Sorry that my FMA fanfics didn't feel like an FMA world, its just that I wanted to experiment with AUs and such that they went the way of Sonic and Saints Row, by shoehorning in stuff that doesn't belong or shifts far from the roots of Fullmetal Alchemist. I have added aliens, spaceships, time machines, and other bullshit that cannot exist in FMA's universe, so I will apologize for it by going back to the roots of Fullmetal Alchemist, with Fullmetal Mania.

PROLOUGE

After Father was defeated, the colonies were still up for debate on whether to be removed or absorbed into the neighboring countries. Roy was at the table where Father once sat, as he was in a meeting with Riza, Alex, Olivier, Miles, Izumi, Ed, Al, Ling, the Drachman Colonel General Anton Brockovich, who was Roy's equivalent in Drachma, and looked like Roy except he had more feminine hair, and had a grey USSR-like uniform with a purple belt, black gloves and black boots, Colonel Pamela Jaguar, who was Roy's equivalent in Creta, who had short hair round like a ball, sunglasses, and the green Creta Military uniform, an olive green jacket and button shirt, dark red scarf, olive green pants, brown boots, and brown gloves, Roy's equivalent in Aerugo, Antonio Andretti, who had the red Aerugo trench coat, and brown messy hair and a Spanish-style mustache.

"Fuhrer Mustang." Anton said. "Amestris is no more, so we on behalf of our countries, ask that you remove the colonies and absorb them into their neighboring countries."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Olivier interjected. "The day Briggs is absorbed into Drachma is the day I die, so I will not allow that!"

"She has a point." Alex added. "I agree with my sister on many things, despite our sibling rivalry, but we put aside our sibling rivalry for the issue that there are still Amestrians living in the colonies."

"I shall decide to make the colonies become independent nations, which are Briggs, Ishval, Liore, Aren in the south, and Milos in the west." Mustang said.

"So Briggs is not part of Amestris anymore?" Olivier questioned, pounding her fist on the table. "You betrayed your own people, making new nations out of Amestris territory!"

"Olivier, calm down." Mustang replied.

"I will not calm down, this is war!" Olivier replied. "I will gather up Briggs forces and invade the entirety of Amestris if I have to!"

Central City Downtown District

Olivier stood in the Central streets, with 40 Briggs soldiers with riot shields and guns, and 10 Briggs tanks, and the new invention called the plane, as there were five Briggs planes in the air.

Mustang had 40 Central soldiers with riot shields and guns, and 10 Central tanks, and five Central planes in the air.

"Ready men, FIRE!" Olivier said as her men charged at the Central soldiers, as they charged at the Briggs men. Lots of blood was shed, as tanks destroyed other tanks, planes blew up, planes crashed into buildings, and tanks blew up and destroyed parts of buildings.

"ENOUGH!" Edward shouted, as he was about to use alchemy to stop them, but he realized he didn't have his powers.

"Fuhrer, throw me a Philosopher's Stone." Ed told Mustang, as he threw Ed a red stone, and Mustang used the stone to get Ed his portal back.

"Ok where was I?" Ed asked to himself. "Oh yea, ENOUGH!" Ed used his alchemy to create fists punching both Roy and Olivier into the air, and both falling on the ground, with their eyes white circles with black rims and a purple hue on their foreheads.

Ed was panting and breathing, as he was mad that the friendship from the Promise Day was gone.

"Look at yourselves!" Ed announced. "We fought long and hard to restore freedom to Amestris, and now you start picking fights? Grow up, both of you!"

"He has a point." Olivier replied. "Perhaps I suggest we should combine the nations together to create a new nation."

"You mean like a melting pot?" Mustang asked.

"Exactly." Ed replied. "But you need a name for it."

"I want the name to mean something, and calling it Edwardia would sound too much like a monarchy and less like a republic." Roy replied, as Alphonse walked by.

"We will call it Alphonia!" Ed suggested to Roy and Oliver. "Liv, throw me your jacket!" Ed took off his jacket, and he transmuted it into a red flag with his Flamel emblem on it, being the flag of the new republic.

There was a meeting in East Command, where Ed, wearing a red suit and black tie, and Al, wearing a black suit and gold tie, led the meeting, as everyone at the meeting in Central was there.

"All right!" Ed announced. "I have declared the United Colonies Charter a go. All in favor raise your hands!"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Perfect." Ed said. "The United Colonies of Alphonia is now a nation. My equivalent in Xing, Elvis Elric, who was a Drachman who fled to Xing, Al, me, Pamela Jaguar, Anton, and Antonio will be the council of Alphonia, because Al is the namesake of the country, and there are five council members, one from each nation. Olivier will be in charge of the military along with Alex, as the Briggs Bears, East Lions, West Eagles, and Aren Dragons will be the four branches of the military. Long live our republic of Alphonia, founded on democratic principles, and honesty, equality, and liberty."

Everyone clapped.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Enter Trisha Jr

15 YEARS LATER

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Alphonia, 1932

Trisha Elric had already grown up to be fifteen years old, when Ed had taught her everything she needed to know about alchemy. She lived with her sister, Sarah Elric, who was an Automail mechanic like her mother, Winry. Sarah had blonde hair, a grey worker's jumpsuit, and short blonde hair with blue eyes. Trisha Elric had blonde pigtails, a green tank top, olive green cargo pants, black shoes, and gloves with transmutation circles drawn on them so she could perform basic alchemy without drawing a circle. She was a master of her craft, a teen prodigy, and a worthy successor to the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Good morning, Trisha!" Ed told her daughter.

"Good morning, Sarah!" Winry told her daughter. "My you girls have grown!"

"Mommy, I love being an Automail mechanic." Sarah said. "You taught me so well, that I am even building a car with excess Automail parts! It's in the garage!"

Ed, Trisha, and Winry went to the garage to look at the car, and it was a red Chevy Bel Air like vehicle, that was red and white, with chrome trim, and had tan seats, with chrome rims with the Flamel logo in red in the center. Even the Nina Tucker chimera was the hood ornament.

"Whoa did you make that?" Ed asked.

"Sure!" Sarah responded. "Trisha is going to train with Izumi for three years until she turns 18, so she can take the State Alchemist exam. In Alphonia it is a lot different. You are on a squad of three alchemists, and they are tasked with a challenge, and if they complete the challenge, they pass."

"Ok, wish me luck!" Trisha said, as she drove the car to Izumi's house.

"Trisha, you don't have a license!" Ed responded.

"No one in anime really has a license anyway, so who gives a shit?" Trisha responded.

"Bye then!" Ed replied, waving good bye.


	3. This Train Bound For Glory

Izumi's residence, Dublith, Amestris

Trisha knocked on Izumi's door, and a knife came flying out at Trisha.

"Hello there!" Izumi said playfully, as she had grey hair because she had aged about 20 years.

"Hi Grandma Izumi!" Trisha asked, as she pissed Izumi off, and Izumi threw Trisha on the ground.

"All I wanted was to train with you." Trisha asked.

"Well, after my reproductive organs were fixed by Sig's Philosopher's Stone, you will have to train with my daughter Emma, who lives across the road." Trisha walked across the road, and was stopped by Emma's car.

"Watch it, cross on the green, not in between!" Emma said, as she was about to hit Trisha with her red 1940s Ford Pickup-like truck.

"Oh, I am sorry, didn't expect to see you that soon!" Trisha answered.

"I was going to pull into my driveway, so let's come right in and get started, shall we?" Emma asked. Emma had semi dark skin, a black afro, silver hoop earrings, black eyes, a purple jacket she inherited from Izumi, a white tank top, lavender cargo pants, and black ninja-like sandals, hence she was inspired by her mother.

"Sure!" Trisha replied as they started training.

May 1935

Trisha had reached the age of eighteen, as she was in the home of Emma Curtis, which had sand green walls, a white refrigerator, red furniture, forest green curtains, red rugs, and even some brown cabinets here and there. She had received a phone call from the United Armed Forces, the military of the United Colonies of Alphonia.

"Hello, this is Councilman Alphonse." Al said over the phone. "I am requesting you at East Command, the capital of Alphonia. Your exam awaits you."

Trisha took her car, parked across the road, and drove to East City.

East Command, Alphonia

Trisha stepped into the room, where she was at the City Hall, formerly East Command, and the council stood where Grumman used to sit, as the green detail was replaced with black, and the red carpets were replaced with gold carpets.

"Your squad has been chosen for you, Miss Trisha." Pamela said. "Your squad members are Maes Chris Mustang, or Maes Mustang, and Zhang Yao, son of Ling and Lan Fan and prince of Xing!"

Maes had brown hair, hazel eyes, glasses, and a purple button down shirt, tan pants, and brown shoes, while Zhang Yao had black hair, grey eyes, and wore an orange Happi coat, a white tank top, and white pants with a black waist ribbon, and black sandals.

"Your squad training begins soon..." Pamela said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Three Bells

East Command Courtyard, Alphonia, 1935

Trisha Elric, Maes Mustang, and Zhang Yao were sitting in the Eastern Courtyard, sitting on a grey asphalt stairwell, waiting for their examiner. The examiner had arrived, and it was Roy's equivalent in Xing, Han Wulong, who had black messy hair, a dark blue Qing Dynasty-like uniform, and silver eyes.

"Hello, I am Han Wulong, and today we begin with our test." He said. "First, we must introduce ourselves. I am Han Wulong, I am a Colonel in the Xingese Military, and possess the skill of Fire Alkahistry, the Xingese version of Flame Alchemy. I love me some hot ladies and love to have a good time!" Han said, as he gave a thumbs up as a red anime background was behind him.

"I'm Trisha Elric." Trisha said. "I am the new Fullmetal Alchemist, and I want to carry on my father's wishes of creating a better world, but what's some world saving without a little fun!"

"My name is Maes Mustang." Maes replied. "My goal is to maintain honor and peace in this world, and succeed my father as Fuhrer."

"My name is Zhang Yao, I wish to marry an Amestrian woman, but I am forbidden by the royal family."

"Interesting." Han replied. "The State Alchemist Exam is simple, I have hid three bells throughout the area, and you have to find them in ten minutes. I will not tell you where the bells are."

"THAT'S NOT DAMN FAIR!" Trisha exclaimed. "No hints or clues or anything?"

"Nope, you just have to use your natural instincts to find them." Han replied. "GO!"

Trisha looked around the courtyard, searching through trees, bushes, and tall grass to find the bells, but she could not find any. Maes went through a forest, and found a bell under a bridge in the pond area in the courtyard park.

"I found a bell!" Maes said happily, as the clock was down to 5 minutes. The clock ticked, and Trisha searched through the pond to find the bells, but a white duck came and pecked his bill at Trisha.

"GAAAHHH!" Trisha screamed, as her eyes turned into white circles with black rims, an anime exaggeration, and her teeth turned into three white cubes, as she ran from the duck, as it flew towards Trisha, as her eyes were white circles with tiny black pupils, and her mouth was big and round, screaming in terror.

"TIME'S UP!" Han announced.

"Only one of you caught a bell, and all three of you have to catch the bells for you to pass and be Alphonian State Alchemists, but you didn't so YOU FAIL!"

"NOOO!" Trisha cried.

"Don't fret!" Han suggested, comforting Trisha. "Failure, while not good, is the greatest teacher to success. No one or very few succeed automatically. People keep trying different approaches to things and eventually they will come up with something that works. So what you failed. But that doesn't mean all hope is lost."

"Really?" Trisha asked.

"Definitely." Han replied. "Since my superior, Councilman Elvis Elric is nice enough, you are tasked with being scouts of the United Armed Forces. You are not officially part of the chain of command, so you will not be wearing the uniforms. However you will have these black Flamel pocket watches, which amplify all forms of alchemy, and allow you to perform basic alchemy without the use of a circle, but Equivalent Exchange still applies."

"Sweet!" Trisha said, as she was handed her black pocket watch, along with Maes and Zhang.

The three scouts were at Han's desk in the UAF base in East City, where Han had gotten a telegram from a bike messenger sent by Elvis Elric.

"Well boys, and one girl, you are going on a mission to Drachma to squash the Golden Knight Revolution, as a group of rebels called the Golden Knight Society have separated Drachma into North Drachma, led by the Black Army, and South Drachma, led by the Golden Army.

"Defeat the Golden Army at all costs!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: In the real world, Red represents communism and yellow represents capitalism. But in Fullmetal Alchemist, I have reversed the colors to give the FMA world its own flavor and not too much like our world. In Fullmetal Alchemist red represents capitalism, since Ed, who wears a red coat believes in equivalent exchange, which is how capitalism works. Gold or yellow in FMA represents communism because the yellow sun shines the dawn of a new era. Similar to how Grand Theft Auto San Andreas reversed the LA Crips and Bloods colors. I did the same here with the colors of capitalism and communism, to make FMA more its own world and not our world with alchemy powers. Just thought I would clear that up for you. Ok bye now!


	5. Golden Knights

Lenin City, South Drachma

Trisha arrived in Drachma, with her teammates, Maes, and Zhang, as they were in a cold city with gold buildings, and a teenager in a black trench coat, a black shirt, a black beret, and black eyes holding the golden flag of the resistance.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of alchemists?" He asked to the crowd. "Then join the Golden Knights, for us non alchemists will not be treated as lower class because we weren't born with a portal!"

The crowd cheered.

"No longer shall we live in fear anymore, because no one should feel inferior because they have no portal!"

"What are you talking about, Alchemy is the coolest thing ever!" Trisha said, heckling the protester.

"That girl is an alchemist and using her power to oppress us!" The protester replied.

"The only thing we are oppressing is being awesome!" Maes added.

"That doesn't even make sense!" The protester replied, as some Crimson Knights showed up in brown button down shirts, brown pants, black boots, gas masks, and equipment attached to their arms, as they attacked Trisha, by spraying her with pepper gas from their arm blasters, and she was knocked out. Maes used his Flame Alchemy to burn them, but they stopped and rolled in the snow to put out the fire, and their tops were exposed.

"They've got tanks!" Several Briggs tanks with the Crimson Knights cross swords on a gold star logo rolled up, and fired at Trisha, but she used the shells to turn into firearms, jumped with alchemy, and fired at the men in the tank cockpits. Maes discovered that there was writing on the tank interior that said, "Courtesy of Anton Brockovich, Brockovich and Co."

"Anton's a dead man!" Trisha said to herself.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Skeleton Out of the Closet

Alphonia Hall, October 1935

Trisha and her team arrived at City Hall, and Anton was in his quarters, in a marble room with a black carpet, and knight statues on both sides, and a waterfall behind his brown desk.

"Anton, I know you were funding money to the Golden Knights!" Trisha declared, accusing Anton of funding money to the Drachman Workers' Party, or Golden Knights.

"You dare accuse a councilman of funding some rebel insurgents?" Anton answered. "Just because I am Drachman doesn't mean I am affiliated with those knight bastards!"

"STOP LYING!" Maes shouted. "We know it was you, and we saw your signature on the tanks, so don't try to hide it anymore!"

Trisha came to Anton, grabbed his arm, and used her alchemy to detect a pulse.

"Did you fund the Drachman rebels?" Trisha said, interrogating Anton.

"Yes, I did, I funded the Drachman rebels!" Anton said, gloating. "Congratulations good lady, you found your culprit! They said they wanted equality for non alchemists, so I gave them lots of money for vehicles, arms and food rations, and they even made me one of them! It's the perfect crime! You wouldn't believe the look on the Premier of Southern Drachma when the Golden Knights control all of Drachma and even the entire world if we want!"

"That's enough!" Maes snapped. "You were stupid enough to confess, but even more stupid to boast. Those words are fuel on your funeral fire, and you are a traitor to this country!" Maes ignited his flames by snapping his fingers, but Anton dodged it, as he ran really fast. He pulled out his sword, and challenged Maes, but Trisha came to shoot him with her two pistols. Anton was damaged, but not out. While Anton was weakened due to injury, Zhang threw knives at him, and used Xingese Alkahistry to punch him with a stone fist, knocking him to the Council floor. When the heroes dropped to the Council floor, several Crimson Knights ambushed our heroes, captured them, and loaded them up in trucks.

"Say good bye to Alphonia, because you are literally never going to see it again, because it won't exist when you return." Anton said, as each truck was carrying a different hero. The trucks were headed for Southern Drachma's prison, Stalinville, the most unescapable prison in Southern Drachma.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Stalinville

Trisha, Maes, and Zhang arrived in Stalinville, where they were in a lineup in front of the Warden, Vladislav Petrov, as he had a grey Confederate-like uniform with a golden sash and gold belt, and black boots, along with a black beard and mustache, grey eyes, and the usual Caucasian skin amongst Drachmans.

"Welcome to Stalinville, the most unescapable prison in all of Drachma!" Vladislav said to his new prisoners. "There will be no food to eat or water to drink here, so you will have to survive well and make good use of it. Also no one uses alchemy here, and if me or the guards catch you using alchemy, I will put you in the Heater, an confinement cell so hot that it is too undesirable to use alchemy. Work hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and you will be punished." Vladislav ended his speech as he showed Trisha, Maes, and Zhang were sent into the tan fenced area with barbed wire, guard towers where kids at the age of ten held snipers to shoot those who tried to escape, and there was snow all around. The red flags of South Drachma with white cross swords and a star hung over the area, as well as tents provided for the convicts, which would be their holding area. Trisha, Maes and Zhang were taken to their tent, which was a black tarp tent that was barely big enough for the three of them to fit.

"Oh I am so cold, at least they could have provided us with warm coats!" Zhang complained, shivering.

"I am so cold that my Flame Alchemy won't work!" Maes added.

"Will you two shut up, we are all freezing cold!" Trisha replied. "They may not have water to drink, but look at the snow, snow is water!"

"So are you saying we should eat the snow?" Maes replied.

"Yes, we eat the snow!" Trisha answered, as she , Zhang, and Maes ate the avalanche, gobbling up the white snow on the ground, as it was mighty tasty, but it was all they could eat or drink, and they were already full, but there was still more snow.

"Ok, we need to hatch an escape plan." Trisha said.

"Lay it on me!" Maes replied.

"There are some yellow flags hanging on an open wall where there is no firing line with little guards watching us. If we use alchemy, we have to act quick without getting caught. If we aren't using alchemy, I will use my gun belt that they forgot to remove as a grappling hook, and rip the banner off the wall, then take it back into the tent. Zhang, you will distract the guards by creating a steam cloud with Xingese Alkahistry, turn the snow to steam, and blur the guards' vision. That gives me enough time to transmute the banner into a dress, and then transmute the tarp, which is made of plastic, into high heels, and then I will transmute the rest of the tarp into sunglasses and the unused bits of the banner into nice gloves. I will then sneak into the warden's quarters to distract the warden, while you guys start a riot."

"How are we going to do that?" Zhang asked.

"Think of something." Trisha replied, as she snuck to the open wall, used her belt to grab the banner, and held it over her head.

"Now!" Trisha whispered to Zhang, as he used his Alkahistry to transmute the snow into steam, blurring the guards' vision, and Trisha got back to the tarp, and made her outfit from the materials around her, and even styled her hair into a nice rolled bun. She snuck into the brown "Staff Only" door, on the northern wall of where the Warden oversaw the whole prison, and she snuck into the Warden's office, as it looked like the bridge of a ship, with a yellow floor, and a desk where the Warden sat.

"I am not expecting company at this time!" Vladislav said, but he was shocked that Trisha looked stunning and fabulous, as she had a nice yellow dress, gloves, and black high heels.

"I said I wasn't expecting company at this time, but my mother told me I can't always get what I want, so you are welcome!" Vladislav added.

"Tell your mother I said hi, because you are in for so much romantic fun!" Trisha took off her gloves, as the Warden's nose began to bleed, and he fell on the floor, knocked out. Trisha got on the Warden's chair, as she kicked her high heel up, and Vladislav's nose began to bleed more.

Meanwhile Maes and Zhang were trying to start a riot.

"How are we going to start a riot in this hostile environment?" Zhang asked.

"I know." Maes replied. "THE FMA LIVE ACTION IS BETTER THAN THE 2003 AND BROTHERHOOD!" Maes shouted.

"RIOT!" The inmates shouted, as they were using alchemy left and right, breaking down guard towers, breaking through the prison walls, and murdering the guards with destruction alchemy similar to what Scar used on the State Alchemists, but the Warden was knocked out from love. Trisha tied him to his chair, with a roll of duct tape closing his mouth shut, so he can't give orders to his guards, and she left him sitting there tied up. Vladislav tried to tell Trisha to untie him, but the duct tape prevented him from saying a coherent message.

"Luckily, this whole place is crumbling down, so you're going to fall to your death immediately." Trisha replied, as the room crumbled down, and Trisha regrouped with Maes and Zhang, hopping aboard the train to the camp, as they went to the engine, hijacked the train, and sent it bound for North City. The train was chugging down the line, through the Briggs Mountains, and got out of Drachma, and headed right to North City. When the train arrived at North City, the city was overrun by Golden Knights, as there were golden flags on every nook and cranny of the city, and the statue in the main square of North City was replaced by the statue of Anubis, the leader of the Drachman Union, as it was evident that the Black Army lost the war and the Golden Knights won, and had turned Drachma into the Drachman Union.

"No." Trisha said, as she was shocked that the Drachman rebels breached Alphonian territory.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Amestris Has Fallen

MOMENTS EARLIER...

The Golden Knights were closing in, conquering Northern Drachman city after city, killing North Drachman Black Army men, and stretching the Golden territory into Rasputin City, where the Tsar of Drachma, Tsar Ivan Romanov, resigned when the Golden Knight soldiers in grey and brown surrounded the Rasputin Palace. Ivan left the palace, but was shot by Anubis, the leader of the Drachman Revolution, who was bald, had a black mustache, grey eyes, had a grey cap and a grey Red Army like uniform with a gold belt, black gloves and black boots, and he and his subordinate, Lord Maus, who had hair similar to King Bradley, but had a monocle instead of an eyepatch, had a grey uniform similar to King Bradley's, but it had gold detailing, black gloves and black boots, and he used twin pistols instead of swords. The two entered the palace, and lowered the black flag with white cross and a bear in the upper left hand square of the cross, and in its place was the gold flag with the two black cross swords of the Crimson Knights, now the military of the Drachman Union.

Anubis made a radio address to his people, as he began to speak.

"Citizens of Drachma, The Drachman aristocracy is now officially over, and in its place is the Drachman Socialist Union or DSU. Under our regime no one shall be too broke to live, and no one should be too rich to oppress anyone. We also have declared alchemy illegal, so anyone caught using alchemy will be sent to a facility where they have their gate removed via forced Human Transmutation. Never more will they commit a single transmutation again!"

The citizens cheered in favor of the new regime.

"Never more will those born without a portal be of lower class, because there are no classes in the Drachman Union!" Anubis continued. "With the support of Anton Brockovich, an Alphonian Councilman, we have triumphed over the Northern Drachmans, and we begin our march toward conquering Alphonia and Amestris too. Once Amestris has been conquered, we will begin to conquer the rest of the world."

Alphonia City Hall, East City, 1935

Trisha, now back with her blonde pigtails and in her black leather jacket, green tank top, olive pants, and black boots as usual, was with Maes and Zhang, now back in their normal outfits.

"We must locate the council members to see where they went." Trisha said to her cohorts, as they rushed to City Hall to see the councilmen and women, but there was a Drachman Union banner slapped on the East Command HQ building, as the Drachman Union flags replaced the Amestris flags that flew over there ten years ago.

"I think all the council members are gone." Maes replied, reacting to Alphonia being overrun by Drachman Socialist forces.

"We should retaliate in Central to see if Mustang is willing to take the land back from Drachma." Zhang added.

"Good idea." Trisha replied. "The ring has fallen to Drachma, so we have to withdraw in Central."

Central City Downtown District, Amestris, 1935

When Trisha and her cohorts got to Amestris, they were too late, because Drachma already overtook Central. There were yellow flags that replaced the green Amestris flags, and Drachman Union propaganda was all over the city, like their were posters with rising golden suns, fists holding swords, and tanks lined up, and even a few posters with Anubis, pointing his finger at the reader, saying "Anubis Needs You!" done like the posters of World War I England.

"No no NO!" Trisha screamed, as she was stressed that Drachma took over the last of the land she called home. The three went to a phone booth, and called Mustang.

"Hello?" Trisha said.

"Yes, this is Mustang, as I have been thrown out by Anubis, who is the regional governor of all of Amestris." Mustang replied. "I am in Creta, where me and the remaining councilmen withdrew to." A plane has been provided in the Central Airport district for you to go to Creta, it is a blue plane with the Amestris dragon on it. Find it and fly it to Creta."

"But I don't know how to..."

Mustang hung up.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. This Alliance Has A Purpose

Bastille City, Creta, 1935

The crew was in Bastille City, the city of democracy, unity, and freedom. Trisha was dolled up in a black suit, red sweater, red scarf, black pants, black high heel boots, and sunglasses and a long ponytail. Maes had a bright blue suit/pants/vest combo over a white shirt, and Zhang had a yellow vest and tie over a white shirt and black pants with black shoes.

"Whoa, I look so cool and badass!" Trisha said, as she was walking on a concrete walkway with grass on both sides, with a pool of water next to it, and the Bastille Tower, which looked like the Eiffel Tower, except it was purple and grey, stood tall above everything.

"Trisha, this isn't a fashion shoot, we are trying to look good to meet with the Prime Minister!" Maes told Trisha. They were on their way to the White Palace, where the President of Creta was stationed.

When they arrived at the White Palace, the Prime Minister of Creta, Emily Martin, who has a purple skirt suit, white shirt, purple high heels, blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses along with red lipstick, Mustang was there, as he still had his blue uniform as Fuhrer, and had a beard as well as a mustache, along with Pamela and her boyfriend, Eric Smith, who both had the Creta military uniforms with brown coats. The leader of Aerugo, Enzo Gestapo, was there also.

"So, we agreed on a charter to absorb Creta and Aerugo into Alphonia to oppose Drachma." Emily said.

"What are you saying?" Trisha asked.

"We are saying that me, Mustang and Enzo merge our territory into Alphonia to fight off the Yellow Fear." Emily replied.

"All in favor raise your hands!" Everyone raised their hands, as the treaty was confirmed.

Trisha began to chat with Emily outside, as she was curious about the alliance.

"Emily, if the merger is complete, will Amestris still be independent?" Trisha asked.

"No, it won't because we all need to work together to fight this yellow fear." Emily answered. "We cannot stand alone if we all want to work together."

"Thanks." Trisha replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Zombie Attack

White Palace, Creta, 1935

Trisha was with Emily, walking down the palace corridors, of white with gold trim, dark green carpets, and various paintings of famous Cretan prime ministers, presidents and kings and even some Square Enix characters like Sora and Cloud Strife.

"Tell me more about Creta." Trisha asked Emily.

"Well, we have a constitution with a Bill of Rights, and two government, the Prime Minister and the President of the Republic. Being a State Alchemist qualifies the rank of Colonel in Creta, not Major." Emily answered.

"Wonderful!" Trisha replied.

"We have the same rules as Amestris regarding alchemy, like do not transmute gold, because it can hurt our economy or make the stock market crash." Emily added. "Also it is illegal in Creta to transmute humans or animals, not because of a taboo, but because we don't want people having their own private armies. However, we are at border war with Milos, as we have hoarded off caravans of invading immigrants to use as Philosopher's Stone fodder for our secret army, with some shipped off to the capital, located in this door right here."

Emily opened the door, and there were the same zombie homunculi that Amestris had, hung upside-down in a laboratory of some sort, as they began to chuckle, and their teeth chattered, as they sprung loose, reproduced, and charged at Trisha and Emily. The women ran for their lives to alert Louis and the others, and they were alerted.

"There are zombies man, they are everywhere!" Zhang panicked.

"Don't just stand there, fight them off!" Maes used his Flame Alchemy to burn them, but there were still more in other areas. The other world leaders followed outside during nightfall, along with Trisha, Maes, Louis, Zhang, and Emily, as Mustang and Maes used their Flame Alchemy to fight off the zombies, but there were still more in the main city, as they hopped on cars, danced in the street, tore through storefronts, and ate all the food they could find. Trisha and the others followed them in the streets, fighting off the horde of zombies, but when Trisha shot them with her two pistols, they kept on regenerating. Mustang and Maes's Flame Alchemy would damage too much property, so Emily came up with an idea.

"SILENCE!" Emily screeched. The zombies stopped partying and causing ruckus.

"We are a team now, you have great power, and we can use your power to our advantage if we want to beat the Drachmans and take back Amestris." Emily began as the zombies listened. "There are far too many of you now, but with your support, we will destroy the red menace and bring alchemy and capitalism back to Amestris and Drachma!"

The zombies cheered.

"Nice thinking, Prime Minster, the zombies are on our side!" Zhang told Emily.

"They may be creepy, they may be monsters, but they are still human deep inside." Emily replied.

"So you are saying we shouldn't judge them because they look different?" Trisha asked.

"Of course!" Emily responded, as some vampire variety Homunculi came her way, as they had black capes, white tops, black pants, black hair and red eyes, along with fangs and red lips.

"Vampire Homunculi?" Maes asked. "Where did they come from?"

"They also escaped with the zombies from the same room I opened to Trisha." Emily answered. "If we learn about tolerance, then we will realize that it's not someone's appearance that matters, it's what they are capable of!"

Everyone clapped as the moon shined in the starry night, and the owls hooted in the trees in the forests outside the moonlit city.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, I wanted to do a quickie chapter for Halloween, since its approaching, so with that being said, I hope you have a Happy Halloween and a Happy Fall, and hope to see you in November. Bye!


	11. Rebirth of Amestris

Liberty Command Center, Creta, 1935

The troops were in their position, Trisha, with her black jacket, green tank top, and olive jeans, Maes Mustang, with his purple shirt and tan khakis, and Zhang Yao, with his orange coat, white shirt and white pants. Emily made her speech to the Creta soldiers, who had brown US WWII-like uniforms with the brown cap of the Canadian WW2 uniform.

"Listen well!" Creta's president spoke to her troops.

"We are finally liberating Amestris from the clutches of Drachma." Emily replied. "Our intelligence tells us that Anubis is in the capital, Central Command. Therefore, we will storm the western border of Amestris and cross the desert to Central, where Trisha and her two male squad members will have defeated Anubis, and communism will be contained in Drachma where it is!"

Everyone cheered.

"However, our fight is not over once communism is contained in Drachma, for we must lock off Xing and the eastern allies from the yellow scare, by any means necessary." Emily continued. "Even if we have to build iron walls fifty feet tall to block off the yellow fear, we will do so!"

"On this day, we begin the siege of Amestris!" Emily finished, as the soldiers got to their vehicles, and the other world leaders, excluding Mustang were in a black Cadillac-like staff car with Emily, and finally Pamela and Eric were on WW2 motorcycles, as the forces began to move out. Trisha and her team were in a green Plymouth-like staff car, driven by Mustang, as they rolled with the dark green Creta flags with gold eagles in the center, crossing into Amestris territory, as there were grey Drachman Golden Army jeeps and tanks guarding the border, as the green Creta tanks with the white stars fired on the Drachman forces, whaling the red threat away.

"We at Red Squad will hold off the outer wall, Blue Squad will hold off the inner wall, and Trisha will deliver the final blow to Anubis!" The Red Squad leader said. Blue Squad charged through West Command, taking out the Drachman Golden forces, as there were Drachman planes in the air.

"They got air support!" Mustang announced, as he let Trisha take the wheel, and used his Flame Alchemy to knock the planes out of the sky. Mustang jumped backseat, as Trisha used her alchemy to transform the staff car into a snazzy black 50s Rolls-Royce-like vehicle.

"Got to hand it to you Trish, but you have some high style!" Maes said, complimenting Trisha.

"No time for compliments, Central City is dead ahead!" Trisha replied. "Mustang, throw me a ramp!"

Mustang created a ramp, and Trisha drove on it, sending the car flying over the Golden Army barricade, and into the city, cruising down Central. Trisha used her alchemy to grow metal spiked rods from the wheels, knocking over Drachman forces and piercing holes in Drachman vehicles. A soldier in a grey uniform with an RPG launcher was in front of Trisha's car, but she turned around, and engaged nitrous, lighting him on fire.

Anubis was waiting at the same location where Greed fought Wrath for the second time when Greed was in Ling's body, as Emily, Mustang, Maes, Zhang, Charles, Louis, and Jose were there, as Anubis stood with his grey uniform, laughing.

"Well, if it isn't the dweeb patrol." Anubis gloated. "You don't have a chance against me, in fact you don't know my true power!" Anubis shapeshifted into a green dinosaur, the same one Envy shapeshifted into, meaning that Anubis merged with Envy.

"Envy, long time no see!" Emily replied, as she opened her chest, and an Ouroboros tattoo was on her breast area, meaning that Creta's president was a Homunculus.

"Lust, it's been a while." Anubis replied, as he charged at Emily, as she used her finger claws to slash at Anubis, and Trisha joined the fight also, as she pulled out her pistols, fired at the beast's eyes, but it had no effect. She threw a stone spike from the ground, impaling the beast, but it was broken, and Envy regenerated. Trisha rolled over, and shot the beast's eyes, but this time it was a direct hit.

"Ready son?" Roy said to his son.

"Ready!" The two used flame alchemy together to burn the beast, as it fell into the moat, and its mouth opened, releasing Anubis, as he kneeled to the ground, coughing up blood, and almost about to die.

"Anubis is not my real name." He said. "My real name is Arkady Brockovich, Anton's brother."

"BASTARD!" Trisha screamed, pointing a gun at Anubis.

"Let me finish." Arkady continued, as he told his story.

"Me and Anton were born on a small farm in Drachma, to a man named Valentin Brockovich, who was a former Drachman Mafia boss, who was arrested by the Imperial Police and broke out, and changed his face to cover up his crime, then married a young Drachman farm girl and gave birth to us. We weren't rich or anything, but when we went to school, the people born with the portal bullied us because we were poor, and they threw us at the wall, they made our clothes pink, and they used alchemy to make us get bad grades on our tests, our homework and even hygiene and appearance. Then we had to be expelled from school because of our bad grades caused by alchemists, so our father taught us while making us do farm work, and then I viewed alchemists as the source of evil in this world."

"How did you become a homunculus?" Trisha replied.

"I was experimented on by my father, who had a stone made from envious humans, and inserted it inside me, because he knew my pain, and, I have never been more alive. All I ever wanted was for non alchemists to be accepted in the world, is that too much to ask?" Arkady ripped the stone from his body.

"I took the name Anubis, because I wanted to be the god of the dead, because lots of people would die when I lay the seeds for the non alchemist revolution." Arkady's mustache hair turned grey and his skin tuned pale. His eyes closed as he laid on the ground, resting.

Trisha kicked the dead body into the moat, as she didn't want it laying there forever.

"Good riddance!" Trisha said to herself, as the day was won for Creta.

Central Command

Emily made her speech at Central, as she began.

"People of Amestris, Drachma and the golden threat no longer controls Amestris." Emily said.

"Under Trisha's influence, I will declare Amestris a new nation with its original borders, but part of the Alphonian Republic, merged together with Creta and Aerugo under the banner of red and black, but for now it will have the white and green of old replaced with white and blue!

The blue dragon flag draped over Emily's podium. "The merger will not be finalized until further notice, so Creta and Aerugo are still their own nations." Emily continued. "Mustang will say a few words."

Mustang took the microphone, as he began.

"My fellow Amestrians, I will continue to be the leader of Amestris, but a new Amestris with the values of the old Alphonia, called the Federal Republic of Amestris, which has not a Fuhrer, but a President. This will be the provisional government until the Alphonian merger is finalized."

Everyone cheered.

"Do not call me Fuhrer Mustang, instead call me President Mustang." Mustang continued. "I will work with Parliament to maintain democratic values in Amestris, as well as maintaining peace with other nations. I will also work with Emily to contain the Golden Fear of Anti-Alchemy resentment."

"The future is now, and what roams ahead!"

The crowd went wild.

END OF PART 1


	12. Painting the Town Green

PART II: FREEDOM

Central Command, 1936

A year after Anubis's death, Trisha was at Central Command, and Mustang was with Maes, as he had appointed Maes to be his personal assistant, and Zhang had to return to the royal palace to protect Emperor Ling.

"Trisha, I would like you to meet my daughter, Christine Mustang." Roy told Trisha. Christine Mustang had long, wavy black hair, blue eyes, and a white shirt, purple dress, wide purple hat, and purple high heeled shoes. She even had purple nail polish on her nails.

"Whoa you look snazzy there, Christine!" Trisha told Christine.

"Thanks!" Christine responded. "Want to hang out?"

"Sure!" Trisha replied.

"I will show you how to have fun in this new Amestris!"

Trisha and Christine got into Christine's car, which was a purple Chevy Bel-Air like car with orange flames on it, as Christine was a really cool woman.

"Oh you are my type of woman!" Trisha told Christine.

"Damn right I am!" Christine replied. "How about some driving music?" Christine asked.

"Sure!" Trisha replied, as "Don't Be Cruel" by Elvis played on the radio, as they drove down the Central streets, as they sang along to the song, and dropped off at Havoc's Diner, located in the downtown area of Central.

Havoc's Diner was your typical 50s diner, with black and white checkerboard floor, chrome seats with red tops, and red booths along the walls, and they arrived in the restaurant, as the waitress served them.

"What will you be having to drink?" the waitress asked.

"We will both be having Flamel Colas." Christine told the waitress.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"We will both be having Havoc Burgers and fries!" Trisha told the waitress.

"Ok, coming right up!" The waitress responded.

Trisha and Christine's orders arrived, as they were eating them, and bonding together.

"Tell me about yourself, Christine." Trisha asked.

"Let's see, I love going on hunting trips with my mother Riza, and I hoped to be a soldier like her, and I took the military academy exam, but I failed. After I failed, I was kicked out of the academy, but I was declared an assistant to Roy instead."

"I failed the Alphonian State Alchemist exam, and was made a scout of the military." Trisha replied.

"So we have something in common." Christine replied. "We both failed the military examinations, and are warriors in our own right." Trisha and Christine cheered glasses as "Born Too Late" was playing in the background, and they paid the bills, and got back in their car and decided to go somewhere else.

"Want to try the shooting range?" Christine asked.

"Sure!" Trisha replied. "Let's see how well Riza has taught you!"

The Shooting Range, Central City Suburbs District

Trisha and Christine had their protection goggles on, with earmuffs, shooting at targets as Christine always got it in the bullseye, and Trisha got it in the area outside the bullseye.

"That was awesome!" Trisha said to Christine.

"Thank you so much!" Christine replied.

Central City Nighttime

Trisha and Christine were walking in a romantic night on Central, and held hands walking in the park, as they watched the stars, and hugged each other, while kissing in the moonlit sky.

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Amestris

Trisha and Christine went to Trisha's home, and it was still there, as Trisha was going to introduce Christine to Ed, but Ed was not there. They saw Winry and Sarah there, but Ed was not there.

"Sarah, Winry, nice to see you!" Trisha told her mother and sister.

"Nice seeing you too!" Winry replied.

"Are you still making Automail with Sarah?" Trisha asked.

"Yes, we are!" Winry replied. "Who is this woman you brought with you?"

"Her name is Christine." Trisha replied. "She is Mustang's daughter, and my girlfriend."

"Oh I am so proud of you sweetie for coming out!" Winry said, rubbing Trisha's head, as she was so proud of her daughter for coming out as bisexual.

"Where is Ed, by the way?" Trisha asked.

"The Drachman invaders left him to go into hiding." Winry answered. "Others are coming to assassinate him, one group called the Purple Moon Society, led by Jane P. Burke, a traitor to Amestris who was released after Drachma took over, and is roaming free."

"Whoever these people are, they must be stopped!" Trisha replied.

"Sarah drew me a road map to Ed, and it says he is in along the railway path to Xing, in a trading port area called Mignogna."

"Well, we must find Ed before the Purple Moons do!" Christine replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Like Father, Like Daughter

East City Train Station, 1936

Trisha, who had a green vest, a black tank top, black pants, and black boots, was waiting for the train with Christine, who had a purple dress, white coat, and white high heels, waited for their train, and boarded it, as they were off to Mignogna.

"I wonder if Ed is excited to see me!" Trisha replied.

"I am sure he will be." Christine replied, as the train was on route to their destination, crossing the Xing Desert, by shrubs, canyon cliffs, and small Asian-temples here and there, and when they got to Mignogna, it looked like a Mongolian-Chinese version of Desert Shores, California, where there was buildings that looked like Chinese pagodas, as well as small homes, shops and other businesses. Trisha and Christine got off the train and left the train station once it stopped at Mignogna.

"The map says that Edward Elric is here, but it seems strange to find a master alchemist in this run down area." Christine said.

"Exactly, he went to hide here because it won't be obvious for the Purple Moons to get him." Trisha responded, as she and Christine followed the road to Ed's home in Mignogna, which was a run down rust bucket that was a trailer and a small offshoot of it. Trisha knocked on the door.

"Go Away!" Ed snapped.

"But it's your daughter, Trisha!" Trisha replied, as Ed answered the door.

"Trisha, my dear girl, you are ok!" Ed replied. "Oh, and you got yourself a girlfriend!"

"Yes, I am her girlfriend, Christine Mustang." Christine replied.

"The old Colonel's daughter is your girlfriend?" Ed asked.

"Indeed so!" Trisha replied. "See, a lot of fans actually wanted RoyEd to happen, so the writer filled their dreams by making them compensate with TrishaChris or something like that."

"Oh wonderful!" Ed responded. "Don't tell the fangirls, but I also came here to escape them too."

"I want to train and show off my skills!" Trisha told her father.

"Ok, study closely!" Ed said, as he pulled out his spear, and Trisha pulled out a halberd from the ground. They clashed spear and halberd, and Trisha's halberd broke Ed's spear.

"Nicely done!" Ed announced. "Ready for some more?"

Ed used his earth alchemy to throw rocks at Trisha, but she dodged it, and then threw a fist spear at Ed, sending him flying to the ground.

"Wonderful Trisha, you have become your father's girl." Ed said, hugging Trisha as "Trisha's Lullaby, A Reminiscence" played in the background. Christine hugged them also while Jane, who looked awfully like Madonna, and had a black trench coat, white shirt, pants and hat, clapped in the distance.

"Bravo, Bravo." She said, overlooking them on a cliff, as the Purple Moons were doing a stakeout.

"It's time we split up a close relationship." Sylar Thunderbird, who had a purple suit/pants combo and a yellow shirt, who looked an awful lot like Prince, said.

"The Fullmetal is ours." Jane announced.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Purple Moonlight

Mignogna, Xing Desert, 1936

Out came the Purple Moons, on their purple hot rods, and their black Volkswagen-like jeeps and beetles, carrying men in black suits, white shirts purple pants, purple ties, and black fedoras, and women in purple dresses and black vests, with black heels armed with pump action shotguns, as the men were armed with Tommy guns.

Out of the jeeps came Sylar and Jane, along with Rosa C. Valentine, who looked strikingly like Joan Jett with her pink suit, except that she had pink soles on her black high heeled boots, and Charles G. Buffalo, who looked like Elton John in his purple suit with the snakes, only here they were transmutation arrays.

"We are here for you, Fullmetal!" Jane announced. "Turn yourself in and no one will get hurt!"

"I don't know how you found me here, but I had to go through my brother losing his entire body, and me losing an arm and leg, and so much that happened to my friends and Amestris itself, I think I consider myself retired." Ed responded, as he didn't want to be involved with anything anymore, because he believed that his story was told.

"That's ancient history moron!" Jane replied. "Come along old man, and we won't hurt your little friends."

Trisha punched Jane in the face, as she was outraged.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Trisha screamed.

"Sorry, but that joke doesn't have the same meaning when you say it, because you aren't short and you don't feed your sister's soul." Ed replied, but I know of a joke that does work in this context.." Ed paused, as he transmuted a shotgun from the materials in his toolshed. He shot Jane in the chest, as she was injured, but Sylar healed her with alchemy.

"DON'T CALL ME OLD, DAMMIT!" Ed shouted.

"You hurt our leader!" Rosa told Ed. "Get the old geezer!" Rosa was shot in the face.

"OH YEA CAN AN OLD GEEZER DO THIS?" Ed shouted. "Hey, I got my groove back, in fact, I'm a chip off Izumi's block!" More Purple Moons showed up, as Trisha shot at them with her two pistols, Christine shot at them with her one pistol, and Ed went all out with his shotgun.

"Step right up, Step right up!" Ed said, taunting the Moons, Ed was trigger happy, as he was shooting the Moons like fish in a barrel. Being old really changed his fighting style, as he used to use bats with his face on it and his spear, but now he uses a good old shotgun.

"Why aren't you using your spear, Dad?" Trisha asked.

"Trisha, please." Ed replied. "Some archaic weapon like a spear is nothing when you have a good old firearm at your side." Ed replied. "I dumped that quirky sense of style years ago."

"Give up, Fullmetal, we have you outnumbered." Charles announced, as he used his Lava Alchemy to sink the old trailer home in the lava.

"I'm sorry, but the old Ed can't answer the phone right now." Ed told Charles. "Why? Oh, because he's dead!" Ed cooled the lava with alchemy, but failed to stop his home from being destroyed.

A metal remix of the FMAB Main theme played in the background, as Rosa was dead, because she couldn't survive the bullet to the face, which left Jane with two followers, and they jumped on the train headed for Xing, as Trisha, Christine, and Ed followed in a stolen Purple Moons jeep, because Ed's pickup truck was lost to the lava.

"Follow the train!" Ed told Trisha.

"That's what I am doing, Dad, and besides, the train could derail because of their alchemy, so I should be cautious." Trisha replied.

"Just shut up and follow the damn train already!" Ed responded. The jeep followed the train across the railroad tracks into Xing's capital, Yuanchun. Yuanchun looked like an amalgamation of Beijing, Tokyo, and Shanghai in the 1930s, where yellow flags with sideways red moons and red Chinese suns above them flew all over the city, being the flag of Xing. The train pulled in the station, and Ed, Trisha, and Christine followed them on foot, chased them through the square, and into the Xingese Imperial garden, and there Trisha, Ed and Christne sat with them on the nice green grass near a pagoda, and a Buddhist-like gate.

"What is it you desire?" Trisha asked Jane and her team.

"We want to continue a better world." Jane replied. "You, Edward Elric, maintained peace between humans and Homunculi, and by that, we have accomplished something."

"But that's all that needs to be done." Christine added.

"No, that is only the beginning." Sylar responded. "The next step is to wipe out all the world's government leaders so the world can be one big world, as all will be one, and one will be all."

"Don't you use Teacher's words for your twisted anarchist schemes!" Ed replied, as he was triggered that Izumi's words were taken out of context.

"Killing world leaders will only bring the world into chaos!" Trisha responded.

"Exactly!" Jane replied. "Chaos is the natural law of the land, for people should become independent and not rely on an authority figure to make decisions for them, they should be their own authority figure."

"Everyone's allegiance should be to themselves, not a god or a king to dictate what they do every day." Charles added.

"The Emperor of Xing will have a word with you!" Ed replied. "And I know him personally!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Imperial Palace Down

Xing Royal Palace, 1936

The interior of the Xing Royal palace was large, and looked like the Manchu State Throne room, except the walls were pure golden, there was a green carpet with dragons and not a yellow carpet, and there were Xingese lions on both sides of the throne. Ling sat on his throne, as he was wearing a dark red robe with a light purple belt, and had a hat like the Qing Emperor, which was dark red with gold trim. Alphonse and Mei were wearing green Chinese martial arts attire, while Lan Fan and the Briggs Chimera had the black Xingese royal guard uniform. They were approached by the three Purple Moons, as Ling began to speak to them.

"You are plotting to assassinate me, I presume?" Ling stated.

"Indeed, but you sat on that throne for years, reigning terror over the common man, leaving Xing stuck with oppression and a caste system, which means people are too broke to live, and people die in the same class they are born in." Jane replied.

"LIES!" Ling said. "Guards, throw them in the dungeon!" Zampano attacked Jane, as she dodged the attack, picked up the chimera, and threw him at the wall, and Charles shot a lava blast at him, incinerating his body. Jerso put out the fire with his spit, but Zampano's body was already a charred skeleton by the time the fire was out. Sylar used his Purple Rain alchemy to drown Jerso in purple water, causing him to die of drowning. Lan Fan threw knives at Sylar, one going for his chest, and even threw a sword like a boomerang, cutting his head clean off. Heinkel charged at Charles, but he was burned alive by Charles's lava alchemy. Charles used his lava alchemy to sink the palace, as the lava oozed into the throne area.

"You wouldn't dare attack a king!" Ling told Jane.

"I forgot to mention something, I don't believe in kings." Jane replied, as she used her Lucky Star Alchemy to blow up Ling into tiny pieces, killing the Emperor. Lan Fan, Al, and Mei ran for the door, as they ran from the lava, but suddenly Al cooled the lava with his alchemy, and turned it to solid rock, so the lava turned to nothing but solid hard thick black rock.

"Al, I knew you would think of something!" Mei replied.

"It was a long shot, but I pulled it off!" Al replied, as Al restored the rock to flat, black rock, that was a lot of black, and looked like asphalt. They were going along smoothly, but it was no use because the lava formed again, and they ran for solid ground, but there was no exit, except for a window, and they chose the window, as they ran outside the palace, ran to safety, and the palace burned down, and blew up, as the news team came to report on it. Once the news vans arrived, it was all over the radios that Xing's monarchy had collapsed, and Xing fell into anarchy.

Zhang had came back from his missions as Prince, and he discovered the monarchy was gone, and rendezvoused with Ed, Trisha, and Christine, and then they met with Al, Lan Fan, and Mei outside of the palace, as the lava was cooled to solid rock by Jane.

"We have taken Xing from the corrupt, and now we give it to you, the people!" Jane announced, as she didn't realize she was on camera. "Xing is yours, none shall interfere, do as you please!" People burned down buildings, smashed windows, used alkahistry to deconstruct buildings, and there was so much chaos. Our heroes ran to the Royal Airfield, stole a white and gold airplane that was Ling's private jet, and flew the hell out of there, and flew the hell back to Amestris.

However, A second Xingese plane, an olive green Polikarpov airship with the Xingese red sun on it inscribed in a yellow circle, came flying in pursuit, with Charles and Jane on board, following our heroes on their tail.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Showdown in the Desert

Ishvalan Canyons, Eastern Desert, Amestris, 1936

The airship was in hot pursuit of the private jet, as Charles fired a lava blast onto the plane. It was a direct hit, as the plane was going down with smoke.

"Ladies and Gents this is your captain speaking." Edward announced. "The good news is we will be landing shortly. The bad news is we are crash landing into Ishval."

Ed tried to fly the plane to land away from civilians, but it was no use.

"I got this!" Trisha said, as she took the controls, and used her alchemy to repair the plane, and safely landed it in next to the Ishvalan Canyon Oasis, where a small high class merchant town was in the desert, complete with Arabian style buildings in tan, palm trees, a large swimming pool, and another large swimming pool, and even a hot tub heated from geothermal energy. The green airship docked itself in the area, as Charles came to strike, with his Lava Alchemy headed for the oasis. Trisha cooled the lava with her alchemy, and used the volcanic rocks to bind Charles still.

"You will not destroy this oasis!" Trisha shouted. "It's bad enough Xing fell into anarchy, but I will not let you destroy Amestris, because we do not need another King Bradley!" Trishas squeezed the rocks into Charles's skin, impaling him to death, but there were Purple Moons trucks and planes that zoomed in the direction of our heroes, dropping off Purple Moon sentry, and they ambushed Trisha, used alchemy to bind her, and took her inside their secret hideout.

The Purple Moon Caves, Eastern Desert, Amestris, 1936

Trisha was pinned to a circle, a transmutation circle, as she was held to the circle with knives, as purple guards pointed at her with shotguns. Jane came to force her to commit Human Transmutation.

"Well well, you have come this far, just to fail." Jane taunted. "Never more will you stand in our way, so I will make you lose something major by making you commit Human Transmutation!" Trisha was forced to commit the taboo, as the circle activated, and she lost her right hand, and her right hand alone.

"Oh, that's your dominant hand, too bad you can't use it anymore!" Jane taunted.

"You need both your hands to transform the world for the greater, but you can't with just one hand. Face it princess..." Jane was cut off, as Trisha broke free, as she was enraged.

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" Trisha roared as she punched Jane, and used her alchemy to transform the metals in the knife that held her along with her two pistols into an assault rifle she could fire with one hand.

"OPEN WIDE, ASSHOLE!" Trisha screamed, as she fired her weapon at Jane, as the shots rained like hail over her, tearing her clothes, and when Jane pulled out the stone made from Trisha's hand, she used it to make an explosion, sending Trisha flying across the desert, and Trisha then fired a slow motion bullet into Jane's heart, sending a second stone flying into Trisha's hand, as she used it to restore her right hand.

"All right, let's finish this!" Trisha announced, as she transformed her gun into a bulls axe, and chopped Jane right in half.

Central Command

Trisha was awarded a victory ceremony, as she was feeling depressed, as all her friends were there; Ed, Roy, Riza, Al, Mei, Lan Fan, Christine, Zhang, and even Maes was there at the ceremony.

"Tonight one of our greatest allies has been lost." Roy began. "But that doesn't mean it's over. The bonds of friendship can be restored by rebuilding and rejuvenation, for after the hurricane comes the rainbow, and we need to build that rainbow, bring unity back to Xing!"

The crowd cheered.

"We will restore Xing, and build a better future here and a better future there!"

The crowd cheered again, as Trisha cried out of PTSD.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. The Angel of Unity

Southwestern Xing, 1939

A black and yellow diesel train speeded across the rocky canyon, as it was running along a monorail path. Inside the train's grey interior with grey and gold detailing, was Mei Chang, who wore a black uniform similar to that of Emperor Meji, except she bore a gold dragon pin on her uniform. Alphonse, Zhang, and Lan Fan were with her on the train, and had different variants of the uniform. Mei added three provinces of Xing to the board of provinces to unite, as Zhang offered her some tea.

"None for me, I will not celebrate until Xing is one hundred percent united." Mei replied. Suddenly the train stopped, and Mei took notice.

"The train stopped." Alphonse told his wife.

"I will investigate." Mei replied, as she got out of the train, and noticed there were rocks on the tracks.

"Those rocks don't move naturally, it seems that there were bandits!" Mei replied, as the bandits came, with brown jackets, white tank tops, red and black headbands, black pants, and black boots, as they used alkahistry to throw rock spears at Mei, but she dodged them, and she used her own alkahistry to throw knives in pentagrams, and punch them, leaving them laying down on the track area. She cleared the rubble with her alkahistry, making bonds for them, as they were pinned down to the rock canyon.

"You bandits are the worst." Mei lectured. "Trying to cause chaos, while I am trying to establish order. I will give you one chance to pledge loyalty to yours truly, but if you deny to pledge loyalty, it will be your heads on my fireplace."

"We pledge loyalty to the Angel of Unity." the female bandit with a brown jacket, white shirt, red bandana, black pants, and black boots, said.

"Wonderful." Mei replied. "Thank you for your loyalty, People's Xing Empire Citizens."

The train arrived in the small town of Shaohou, as Mei and Alphonse came out of the area, and investigated the area, as bandits who wore black hoodies, black masks, and red headbands were tearing up buildings, torching cars, and breaking windows, but Al and Zhang stopped them with Al's alchemy and Zhang's alkahistry, and tied them up. Some Xingese soldiers in black uniforms arrived, bringing food, water, paper towels, and much more for the people of the small town, as the mayor, who had a white suit, white pants, red shirt, yellow tie, and white fedora came to see what Mei was doing.

"Thank you so much!" the mayor said. "I am impressed that you are bringing humanitarian aid to our town! You worked a miracle, doing something that neither alkahistry nor alchemy can do! I pledge loyalty to you, Angel of Unity." The mayor bowed to Mei, as she posed like a model.

Mei stood in front of the gate, as she was with her fellow soldiers, who stood beside her, as Mei began to speak.

"From this day forward, I declare the province of Shouhou part of the People's Empire of Xing!" A black flag with a yellow dragon draped off of the Buddhist like gate, which was red with gold flames and a gold medallion in the center.

Everyone in the town cheered in favor of Mei, as they hailed her like she was some pop singer or Hollywood actress. She was something greater, she was a uniter, a miracle worker, a bringer of hope. She was what Xing needed to get their empire back. Or was she?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Hey Auntie

Central City Park, Alphonia, 1939

"For the three year anniversary of the Alphonian merger, I am inviting a celebration carnival for everyone!" Emily announced, as she threw a carnival in the Central City Park which looked suspiciously like Versailles Gardens. The carnival had a ferris wheel, a hedge maze, carnival games, and a concert stage with Vic Mignogna performing.

Mustang, Armstrong, Riza, and Olivier were with Maes, Christine, and Trisha, as they were walking across the gardens eating cotton candy.

"Hi hi!" Emily told them, as she was passing by. "I would like you to meet your equivalents in Creta! Roy, your equivalent in Creta is Pamela Jaguar, The Electric Alchemist, and Riza's equivalent in Creta, Eric Smith, the Flame Swordsman Alchemist. Alex, your equivalent in Creta is Alfred Cromwell." Alfred was big and muscular, and had hair like Ron from Parks and Recreation as well as the mustache. He was built like Alex, and had the Creta uniform on. Alex and Alfred took their shirts off, flexed, and shook hands as they sparkled together.

"This friendship has been passed down BY THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" Alex announced.

"This whole carnival has been passed down BY THE CROMWELL LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" Alfred replied, as he sparkled even more.

"Olivier, your equivalent in Creta is named Olivia Cromwell, who is also a northern general." Emily added. Olivia had brown hair like Sandra Bullock, and had green eyes, as well as red lipstick.

"Olivia, tell me about yourself." Olivier told Olivia.

"I love the snow, I love bears, and I love putting up a good fight." Olivia replied.

"I like Olivia." Olivier thought to herself.

"Also, I like to do makeovers, go to nail salons, get totally wasted, go shopping and buy shit, perfume, style my hair, dye my hair, and I LOVE LOVE LOVE the color pink, hell, I even own three pink cars in the Cromwell car collection!" Olivia replied.

"I no longer like Olivia." Olivier thought to herself.

"Trisha, you haven't met your equivalent in Creta..." Emily added. "Oh that's right, you were never really in the military." Everyone was having fun, while Trisha sat on a bench with her cotton candy in hand, crying about breaking her father's agenda of never taking a life.

"I took two lives in the desert, and all I wanted was to make my father proud, but now I feel like I shit all over his legacy." Trisha cried. "My aunt is out restoring Xing, while my dad is God knows where." Suddenly, Ed came to Trisha.

"Oh Trish, Ed told her daughter. "You never had to be a shadow of your father, I am not who you are."

"Then who am I?" Trisha replied. "All my life I wanted to be your successor, but I don't think I can live up to your legacy."

"You never had to be my successor." Ed replied. "You could become something else entirely, and something even greater. All I did was try to get my brother's body back while changing one country, while you changed literally the whole world, I mean after Anubis was defeated, non alchemists have a voice now, and after you killed Jane, your aunt is rebuilding Xing bigger and better than it was before." Trisha closed her eyes, and she saw visions of her communicating with Aunt Mei.

"Mei, I have to ask something." Trisha told Mei in her vision. "How is rebuilding Xing coming?"

"Perfect." Mei replied. "There are more people with good jobs, who are loyal to me, who have access to food, water, shelter, and even a good education."

"Oh Aunt Mei.." Trisha cried. "I LOVE YOU!" Tears rolled down Trisha's eyes, as she ran toward Mei and hugged her, crying. Trisha was unaware that Mei was up to something...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: IN MEMORY OF THE LOVING AUNT OF REBECCA STEELE, THE OWNER OF

THE FACEBOOK GROUP FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FAN CLUB 2.0.


	19. We're Going to Need More

Mignogna, Desert Area, 1939

Mei had united every part of Xing, as the map of Xing was complete.

"Why are you stopping here!" Zhang asked. "We united all of Xing, taking it all over without firing a shot!"

"I am going to need more." Mei answered. "The city of Mignogna is a trading port area that is technically part of Xing, but since Xing fell into chaos, the city became privately owned by a biker gang known as the Dragon Souls, and are known to be armed and extremely dangerous."

Mei got out of the train, and a metal version of "Xing Symphony" played as the Souls came to Mei, wearing leather jackets, jeans, chains, and their dragon wings coming out of a skull with a DN logo on the back of their jackets, and greased pointed hair, black spiked boots, and poet hats, and black fleece helmets with goggles. Mei used her alkahistry to create a barrier to block their access from her, and she used the barrier to create missiles blowing them away. More bikers came, and she threw a knife in slow motion, and it ricocheted off 5 bikers, impaling their chests, releasing Super Soaker blasts of blood. Mei danced around throwing knives at the bikers, and they came with black and red trucks and vans.

"Oh you think trucks and vans will stop me?" Mei asked. "Bitch please!" Mei used her alkahistry to impale the trucks and vans, and then the leader came out, as he wore a black leather trench coat, black leather pants, black boots with shoe buckles, and a black button down shirt underneath, and had grey slicked back hair with a black bandana, black sunglasses, and a grey beard and mustache.

"What in the hell you think yer doing, taking out my boys like that?" the biker gang leader, Harry Kruger, told Mei.

"Give up, mister, you have 24 hours to submit to the rule of the Second Xing Empire, and if you do so, you will be part of a powerful world organization, and if not, you will be sent to a reconstruction camp with all of the other people whose viewpoints need altering." Mei replied.

"Why don't you get back in the kitchen and make me a humble pie!" Harry rudely replied.

"You listen, and you listen good, Xingese peasant." Mei snapped. "There is no way I will play subservient maid to a misogynistic lowlife. Speak to your empress again and you will regret it."

"My apologies, my lady." Harry replied, trembling with fear. "The entire city of Mignogna is yours, I will disband my biker gang if I have to!"

"You don't have to." Mei replied. "Your biker gang can be absorbed into the People's Xing Empire as one of its factions."

"That's good." Harry replied. "I pledge loyalty to you, Angel of Unity, and give up control of Mignogna."

"Good." Mei replied.

There was a ceremony in the town hall of Mignogna, which looked like a Bhuddist temple, since the town was so broke they had to use their temple as a town hall. the temple interior had wooden walls, terra-cotta benches, a red carpet and and there was an altar on the back wall as well. Mei had made her speech.

"Mignogna is a dump, but it won't be like that forever." Mei began. "With my support, we will be an oasis rather than a landfill, a metropolis rather than a rust bucket, and a beauty instead of an eyesore."

Everyone clapped.

"With me on your side, I will make Xing beautiful again!"

Everyone cheered, as the black dragon banner draped over the altar.

NEXT TIME ON FULLMETAL MANIA:

Mei is closing in on Ishval, and she brought an army. Meanwhile the Briggs Army, commanded by Olivier Armstrong, who is married to Scar, goes to defend Ishval standing by her husband.

Trisha goes with Christine to talk Mei out of harming the Ishvalans, but Mei won't give up so easily.

Will Ishval survive, or will there be Ishval War 2.0? Find out next time on Fullmetal Mania!


	20. Enemy at the Gates

The People's Xing Empire train had stopped at Ishval, as caravans of troops, tanks, jeeps, and carrier trucks were lined up facing the Ishvalan holy land, as Mei spoke to Alphonse, Lan Fan, and Zhang.

"Mei, you don't want to repeat the mistakes of Fuhrer Bradley!" Al told his wife.

"It is necessary, because Ishval used to be Xingese territory." Mei replied. "In fact, it was part of an old empire called the Okawa Empire, which was the largest empire in history, so I went from restoring Xing to reuniting the Okawa Empire."

"So you are going to take away the holy land just to restore a centuries dead empire?" Zhang replied.

"Indeed so." Mei replied.

Mei, Al, Zhang, and Lan Fan were in the Ishvalan Palace, as it looked like the Emirates Palace, with gold carpets, white walkways, gold-saffron columns, swirling staircases and walkways, a blue ceiling with a white-tan jet engine-like object on the ceiling, and palm trees on four sides beside the columns. Joining them were Trisha, who had her standard green tank top and olive jeans, Christine, who had a purple dress and heels, Maes, who had a purple shirt tan pants,Olivier, who had a black skirt suit and a golden shirt with a black fedora and golden high heels, Ed, who had a maroon jacket grey shirt, and grey pants, and Scar, who had his Ishvalan attire, with Olivier and Scar's daughter, Tasha Armstrong, who had a yellow t shirt with tattoos on her arms, black pants, and black boots, and Ishvalan skin, silver hair and blue eyes.

"You again." Scar told Mei.

"Yea, how are things going married to Oliver?" Mei asked.

"They are going amazing." Scar told Mei. "We started Armstrong Enterprises, a company that was responsible for the restoration of Ishval. Since Olivier runs the company, Miles was put in charge of Briggs."

"Al, good to see you!" Ed said. "How are things going?"

"Well, we bring humanitarian aid to cities and provinces in Xing whenever they need it, and there are cities that are dumps, but we make them into metropolitan paradises!" Al replied.

"But what happens when you leave is that the people of those areas are sent to what's known as Reconstruction camps, who are worked to death, often executed, and are forced to pledge loyalty to Mei, or else they are worked to death, or worse, exterminated."

"I cannot allow that to happen to Ishval." Scar declared, as he prepared for battle.

"It has been an honor serving you, Mei." Zhang declared, as he ripped off his rankings, and took off his uniform jacket revealing a white tank top.

Al ran to a palm tree, used alchemy on it to forge a divorce paper, used alchemy to sign it, and handed it to Mei.

"This marriage is done!" Al said to Mei, as he ripped off his rankings and medals.

"You will never be as strong as Ling Yao." Lan Fan added, as she ripped off her mask, smashed it, and ripped off her medals and rankings.

Mei retaliated, as she ran for cover, and Trisha followed her.

In front of the army of Xingese soldiers in the desert, Trisha and Mei fought, as Trisha used her alchemy to fire rock spears at Mei. Mei dodged them, throwing her knives at Trisha. Trisha dodged them, and summoned her halberd, and threw it at Mei, but it was blocked by Han Wulong, who had the Xingese black uniform.

"Han, you are with her?" Trisha asked.

"Yes I am." Han replied.

"Shut your mouth, traitor!" Trisha replied. "You made me a scout, and this is how you show up after all these years?"

"Don't talk to your teacher like that." Han replied.

"You are no teacher of mine." Trisha told her old teacher. "I have grown stronger over time, been all over this world of ours, and I am a leader in my own right. Trisha used her alchemy to cause an earthquake, toppling over all the Xingese troops, tanks, jeeps, and escort trucks, as she was outraged that her old teacher betrayed her. Mei and Han escaped by helicopter, as Ed and Al showed up. Elvis Elric dropped by helicopter, and his brother, Alfred Elric, showed up. Elvis had a black jacket white shirt and white pants, and Alfred had a green coat, black shirt and black pants.

"If it isn't the Other Brothers Elric." Ed told Elvis.

"Touche." Elvis replied, as they fought for a while, as Xing reinforcements showed up, while they were challenged by the Armstrong Enterprises soldiers, wearing green coats with black pants. They had the Armstrong family logo, the golden rose as a patch on their uniforms.

"Ready men, FIRE!" Alex told his men, as they fired at the Xingese reinforcements, and the tanks came to the Xingese lines, but they were stopped by the Xingese aircraft, which dropped bombs on the tanks, blowing them up, and forcing the Armstrong Enterprises private army to retreat.

"Yes, Ishval is ours!" Mei said while on the helicopter. On the ground, Elvis stopped fighting Ed, when Ed punched Elvis, revealing an Armstrong Enterprises badge.

"You guys are part of the Armstrong Enterprises Family?" Ed asked.

"Yes we are." Alfred replied. "Once Amestris regained its territory, we got jobs at Armstrong Enterprises."

"So you are our allies?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Elvis replied. "We are friends."

NEXT TIME ON FULLMETAL MANIA...

Mei learns that the Philosopher of the East stole Xingese territory, so she goes to retake Amestris from Mustang since Amestris was once part of an old empire that was technically Xing. Han gives Mei his Philosopher's Stone, that was forged from the people who died in the riots, and it will be the power source for the ultimate weapon of the People's Xingese Empire...


	21. The Last Stand

Ishval Palace, 1939

"People of the Second Xingese Empire, lend me your ears!" Mei announced. "Centuries ago, there was an ancient empire known as the Okawa Empire, which controlled everything from Xing to Amestris, but it had split into the Xing Empire, and the Xerxes Empire, which the latter brought Father, or the Philosopher from the East, stole Xingese territory, and created Amestris!"

The crowd booed.

"However, Han Wulong hooked us up with our ultimate weapon, the Majin Death Satan, a powerful mech giant armed with a Philosopher's Stone cannon made from over fifteen million souls who died when Xing fell into anarchy." Mei continued.

"Today we storm into Alphonia, formerly Amestris not as conquerors, but as liberators, to take back the land that was once ours!

Everyone cheered as they mobilized to charge into Alphonia.

Central Command, 1939

Emily was in a meeting with Trisha, Maes, Zhang, Lan Fan, Al, Ed, Alfred Elric, Elvis, Roy, Olivier, Christine, Scar, Tasha, and Alex, as Emily made her announcement.

"We will have to work together to handle this." Emily announced.

"Count me out." Ed told Emily. "I went through so much back then I don't have time for this, and my days of being badass are over, and sometimes, you got to leave it to the kids."

"Us too." Alfred and Elvis replied. "We went through so much in Drachma and Xing, we don't want to put any more at stake. We will be engineers for the Armstrong Enterprises machines used to win the day."

"I will provide support from the Armstrong Enterprises private army." Olivier replied.

"Count us of the Armstrong family in." Scar replied.

"I agree with Ed." Roy replied. "I will watch over Amestris while you, Emily, are in charge of the mainland."

"Me, Christine, Zhang, and Maes will finish Mei for sure!" Trisha replied.

"I will give Mei a piece of my mind." Lan Fan and Al said in unison.

"Affirmative." Emily announced. "Everyone, let's get to work!"

Central City Warehouse District

Alfred and Elvis had designed a Korean War-like helicopter, which had a chain gun on its nose and missiles on both wings.

"These are the Armstrong Enterprises helicopters, the newest technology in military history." Elvis told Olivier.

"Stay here, as me, Scar, Alex, and Tasha will board the helicopter." Olivier ordered.

"But..." Elvis replied.

"Stay in the warehouse, you need to mass produce those helicopters!"

Trisha, Maes, Lan Fan, Al, Zhang, and Christine came to the warehouse, as there were more helicopters in the warehouse.

"By order of the Ice Queen, if I am still called that, get in a helicopter!" Olivier ordered Trisha and her team. Trisha, Christine, and Maes got in a helicopter, and Zhang, Al, and Lan Fan got in another helicopter. The three helicopters flew away to fight the giant.

The Majin Death Satan stood 100 feet tall, as it looked like a steampunk Gundam robot, except it had a large cannon on its arm, and it fired the cannon, slicing through buildings, incinerating military vehicles and random cars, and the Alphonian Air Force came to intercept it. A greenish brown plane with the number 10311 on its side was flying close to the mech, and it was ready to take it out.

"Foxtrot Mike Alpha to Foxtrot Mike Alpha Bravo, do you read me, over!" The pilot said.

"Yes, this is Foxtrot Mike Alpha Bravo, we have you on radar." The other pilot answered. "Foxtrot Mike Alpha Bravo, prepared to intercept and destroy this mad brute."

"Copy that." the first pilot said, as the planes were en route to the giant mech, but the Philosopher's Stone cannon destroyed them.

"Trisha, I got an idea!" Scar told Trisha. "Me and Tasha will destroy the legs, and the machine will be pure scrap iron!" Scar told Trisha, as he flew low, and he and Tasha jumped out of the helicopter and used Destruction Alchemy to destroy the legs, and the mech fell over, but the fight was not over. The cannon was still active, as Trisha launched a missile, blowing up the cannon.

"It's time I show Mei what I am made of!" Al said, as he flew his copter down to the machine, but the robot's body fired a missile sending Al's copter crashing, leaving Zhang, Al, and Lan Fan badly injured.

"UNCLE AL NO!" Mei screamed as she, Maes, and Christine bailed out of the helicopter, and they proceeded to the power core room, taking out guards one at a time, and as they got to the power source, Trisha began to think.

"There is no self destruct switch, and there is no cockpit as a safety feature, so we have to destroy the Philosopher's Stone reactor to blow this bad boy up!"

"Stand back!" Maes announced, as he used his Flame Alchemy, Trisha used her two pistols, and Christine used her one pistol to fire at the stone, and it had enough, and blew up with Mei and Han inside. Our three heroes escaped, but Mei and Han were good as dead.

The explosion shook Amestris, creating a crater in the middle of the city, with Trisha, Maes, and Christine still alive. The Philosopher's Stone explosion created a portal to God's Domain, so God's Domain and the physical world are merged together, so people from our world can enter God's Domain just by walking in, and the angels from God's domain can enter the alchemical world.

"Congratulations!" Emily announced. "Trisha Elric, you have not only saved the world, but united God's Domain and the Alchemical world, so we can live together in harmony."

"Thanks." Trisha said. "After this I could use a vacation."

"I could too." Maes replied. "Tasha, let's go see what Earth has to offer!"

"Christine, we could take a vacation and get married in the human world, so let's do it!" Trisha and Christine held hands, and skipped into the portal, and they ended up in God's Domain, in a grassy field with bits of Greek-like structures here and there. Maes and Tasha ended up in the grassy field also, as both Trisha and Christine as well as Maes and Tasha went exploring God's Domain for all the good that it has.


	22. Epilogue

New Xingese Royal Palace, 1939

Zhang was standing in front of a crowd in the golden room with a red carpet and a red Manchu-like throne, as his coronation was to begin.

Zhang was handed the purple coronation robes, had his hair tied in a topknot, and began his speech, as it would be broadcast on Xingese TV.

"My fellow Xingese, this is your new Emperor Zhang Yao." he began. "My goal is to make the provinces of Xing become independent, as they are tied together by a central government, a democratic central government, so I will only be a figurehead, and the real leader is Alphonse, who will be the first Prime Minister of Xing!"

The crowd cheered.

"I will work with Alphonse and Parliament, which will be created, to maintain checks and balances of the Xingese government." Zhang continued. "I can ensure Al to be a proper governor, and I can fire members of Parliament and appoint new ones but only with approval from Alphonse. But most importantly, I believe Mei was wrong, that Amestris is now part of another nation, and I should respect the territorial integrity of Alphonia, so I will create a new United Xing State, which stretches from the desert area, to Xing itself, so we will be a new democratic untied kingdom! The marigold flags with black dragons draped over the walls of the palace.

Meanwhile, in God's Domain, Maes and Tasha were married in a temple in God's Domain, but it was a double wedding with Trisha and Christine also getting married.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Maes Mustang and Tasha Armstrong." Truth, who was doing the wedding, said. "Maes, do you take Tasha as your wife?"

"I do." Maes replied.

"Tasha, do you take Maes as your husband?"

"I do." Tasha replied.

"Kiss the bride and bring on the next one!" Truth said, as he brought Trisha and Christine to the stand.

"Trisha, do you take this beautiful woman Christine as your wife?" Truth asked.

"Yes indeed!" Trisha replied.

"Christine, do you take this beautiful woman Trisha as your wife?" Truth asked.

"Hell yea!" Christine replied.

"You may kiss the bride and we are done here!" Truth said. Both couples walked down the aisles, and got in a chariot with white horses, and drove off, as there were white roses on the back of the chariot.

THE END


End file.
